finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactus: The Wandering Ocean
' Cactus: The Wandering Ocean' is the twenty-first episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Stranger The crew of Jane are presented with a problem; they drift through a ocean of sand. Ai attempts to engage Yu in conversation, something she has been doing unsuccessfully since Yu was separated from the others. To cheer Yu up, Ai attempts to retrieve chocolate from Poshepoke. However, a small cactus-like creature appears. The creature proves fast and agile and escapes to the ship at large. After various encounters aboard Jane, the creature escapes into the surrounding desert, with Ai, Lisa and Yu in hot pursuit. Lifeless Chasing the creature through the desert, Lisa notices that the life energy seems to have been drained from the sand, and not simply died. The chase comes to a close when Ai follows it to a hole in the ground. Gathering around the pit, numerous pairs of eyes stare back at the trio, and a number of voices emanate from within. Thousands of creatures emerge from the hole, surrounding the group. The two sides attempt to communicate but with neither knowing the other's language progress is slow. Cactaur Having led the creatures back to Jane, Lisa discusses the situation with Cid, Miles and Knave. Fungo reveals he can understand cactaurs and states they are fleeing from a Wandering Ocean. He explains the cactaurs were once far greater in number and lived in a city of their own, but this Wandering Ocean destroyed their city and killed many of their people. The cactaurs live underground but are searching for a way to end the Wandering Ocean so they may rebuild their lives. Those present agree that the Wandering Ocean must be destroyed as it is both the cause for the cactaurs' unrest and most likely this cube's challenge. Cid announces the Wandering Ocean is approaching. As the others make hasty preparations, Lisa uses her art to determine that the approaching Wandering Ocean is comprised of the souls that have died in the Ocean, causing it to grow larger and larger. As all signs begin to indicate that the Ocean is approaching, Crux is seen overhead. The Wandering Ocean The moment visual contact is made, the Commodeen spring into action, launching a special torpedo filled with a drying agent. This, Lisa's Kigen, and Cid's machines all fail to stop the advance with barely a waver. Seeing that any force they possess is useless, the Commodeen evacuate Jane and retreat to an overlooking hill. Lisa, who fell unconscious from the effort to use her Kigen, and Kaze, remain near Jane. As Lisa recovers she witnesses Kaze priming and loading the Magun. He fires, summoning Bismark. This proves ineffective, as the Wandering Ocean withstands even Kaze's power. He condenses the Ocean into a single pillar of water. The cactaurs seize the opportunity and circle the pillar at high speeds, creating a whirlwind of their life energy. This disperses the energy, but the cactaurs have sacrificed their lives for the cause. Epilogue As the Commodeen mourn the passing of the cactaurs, one of them springs back to life. This effect shockwaves through the cactaurs, with all of them returning to life. With the cactaurs departing, the Commodeen board Jane with Lisa thanking Kaze from helping them. Soil A single combination is seen, with the combination as follows: :The one who tears apart boulders with it's teeth/Grinding and devouring rocks - Shark Gray :The one who envelopes all thirst/The soil that drinks thirst - Water Blue :The one who feeds on emptiness/That which can even feed on empty space - Crusher White This combination summons Bismark; a large whale like creature which can control the flow of water. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Cid *Crux *Fungo *Kuroki Kaze *Lisa Pacifist *Miles *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Cactus – La mer vagabonde